Guitar Hero
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Kyounosuke went on vacation with Yukiji. He hopes that he would be able to confess to her. *Based off Chapter 230 of the manga. one shot*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler.**

A/N= **There will be a couple of Bleach references in this story, as well as a Naruto one. The first part of this story (in italics) is from Kyounosuke's POV.**

* * *

_She had her sister strapped to her back. The way her hair was did, I fell for that. The way she carried herself... I fell harder for that. Her beauty is what I fell for the hardest. She said that she wanted to change the world with her music. I did not doubt her abilities for a second. Every time she played music with her guitar, the whole world seemed to be snapping their fingers, including the dead. Since the moment she decreed about changing the world with her music, I was in love with Katsura Yukiji. Now the only problem for me was how to express the feelings I had for her. While we both became teachers at Hakuou, we kind of distanced ourselves. My feelings for her never swayed though. Her drinking became a problem for me because every time I had gathered courage to confess to her, she would usually be drunk. It did not help that I had a passion for toys. A couple of times she came over, she rolled her eyes at the sight of my collection. I knew that if I did not confess soon, I would never be able to do it. Luckily she said yes to go vacation with me. I will definitely take advantage of this opportunity._

Karou woke up as the plane touched down, reaching its destination.

- - -

Yukiji was mesmerized by the sights. Both she and Karou had their eyes set on a particular store. She asked him a question he was not prepared for.

"Why did you ask me to go vacation with you?" Inner Karou told him what to say, but he chickened out.

"I- I just thought that you were free to go."

"Oh so thats it? Okay then." Inner Karou was none too pleased.

_Fool, baby steps! You didn't need to confess now, if thats what you were thinking. All you needed to do was say something nice to her. Women love nice guys, so step your game up!_

Inner Karou had a point. Karou had to step his game up majorly. Later on when the sun went down, they both were about to go to the jacuzzi. Yukiji was in a robe, drinking wine while staring out the window. Now was as gooda time as any for Karou to confess. As he was taking his power nap, Inner Karou coached him Lombardi style to go for it. Karou walked out the bedroom with a swagger that most would deem "stupid."

"Yukiji, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I've been wanting to say this for a long time. I- I don't know how to word it though, but whatever..."

"Does Hinagiku have a boyfriend?"

- - - -

- - -

- -

-

_What. the. HELL?!_

"I don't think so. She does have a lot of admirers that are boys - -" Yukiji then got pissed off.

"Say, you didn't bring me here just to get on my good side so you can get closer to my sister DID YOU!?!"

"No I didn't. I'm a teacher. Besides, she's not the Katsura I love." Any seething anger Yukiji felt disappeared immediately.

"Huh?" She grabs the liquor and pops the bottles.

"I think we both need to drink. Drinking reveals peoples' true intentions."

"I'll drink Yukiji; however, just know that I can hold my liquor more than you can."

"LIES! We'll see who is speaking the truth after a few bottles."

* * *

They had gone through half a case and were _just_ starting to get a bit woozy.

"Well I'll be. You can hold your liquor, I'm impressed."

_Get on with it._

_"_Yukiji, why did you quit playing the guitar? You were so good at it!"

"Things happen and reality set in. I couldn't make it a career, so I quit playing..."

"But you were good though! You should not have quit, everyone - -"

"NO ONE LOVED MY MUSIC. THEY SAID IT SUCKED!" Karou was up.

"Man, this liquor has me up and about."

"You are losing it my friend, haha."

"Oh you think so? Watch this!" Karou did some cartwheels and pushups, enough to release huge amounts of adrenaline. From his backside, he pulled out a sword. Yukiji was confused.

"Um, where did that sword come from??"

"I'm going to sing a song; for _you_."

"You're funny, thinking that you can make music come out of a sword."

"Oh yeah, is that what you think?" Karou held his sword as if he was holding a guitar.

_Dokyou (strum), guitarra! (guitar)_

The sword quickly poofed into a guitar and Yukiji was taken aback.

"... my guitar! How did you - -"

"You remember that day you threw this guitar over the roof? Well, luckily I caught it in time while standing in the fire escape. To hide it, I had a magician mask the guitar as a sword."

"Well, that makes sense. So... you were going to sing a song for me?"

"Song? Yes a song! Don't laugh; it took me a long time to perfect your guitar. Here goes..."

[

ooohhh yeaaahhh...

since that day

I've been in love with you baby

pretty face, beautiful eyes, nice smile

swag so bright you'd stun an entire aisle

I loved you since that day

since you said you were going to change the world with the guitar I'm playing

then we grew apart

we both entered the same profession

my love for you never lessened

through all drinks

through all the pies

my heart never wavered

I want to be with you always

you are my...

{ (2x) _number one_

not second place nor runner up

_number one_

you're the girl with whom I want to live it up

_number one_

not honorable mention nor three piece

_number one_

infinitely cute, a forever pretty lady}

] Karou finished singing the rest of the chorus, strummed one last string, then set Yukiji's guitar down.

"Its not much, but I hoped you liked it." Yukiji's face was partially covered.

"I... LOVED IT!" She threw herself on to Karou and planted a big kiss on his lips. He returned a kiss equally big. Inner Karou nodded in approval.

_Good job kid, I knew you could do it!_

"Kyounosuke-kun, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought you were going to reject me."

"You never know until you try, right?"

"True, but you were at my house and you saw my collection - -"

"I don't care what kind of collection you have. The way you had it all set up, the way you were dedicated to maintaining it, it told me a lot. It told me you were someone who would not be afraid of commitment. I was biding my time."

"Yukiji! You mean..."

"Yes! I loved you all along too. I went to the bottle because I thought you were never going to confess to me. You were there for me through the thick and thin. Although from afar, you were there. You saw through my charades and my drunk mug of ugliness - -" Karou kissed her again.

"Ssshhhh, don't call yourself ugly. You are beautiful sweet pea. You will always be beautiful."

"Kyounosuke-kun..." They kissed once more, got up, and headed towards the bedroom while holding hands.

- - -

That night changed their lives forever. Yukiji cleaned up her act and eventually moved in with Karou, who made a fortune selling his collections. Their love and drive enabled them to become better teachers. At the end of the year dance at Hakuou, which the faculty chaperoned, Karou played his song to Yukiji in front of the entire student body. It made Yukiji cry as well as most of the girl students. After playing the song, Karou quieted the crowd and got down on one knee to propose to Yukiji, who immediately said yes. They got married and had a baby, whom they named Hisagi. It was that night when Karou became Yukiji's guitar hero.

* * *

A/N= **I hope you liked this story. I finished reading chapter 230 and had to write about it. Karou summoned the courage to invite Yukiji to vacation with him, so I had to write a little something to end their trip on a positive note.**


End file.
